Glutamine
Glutamine (ぐるたみん) là utaite sở hữu chất giọng vô cùng mạnh mẽ. Điểm đăc sắc nhất của anh là hay lầm bầm mỗi khi quên lời, la hét, và thêm vào nhiều khúc xê căng dễ nhớ trong suốt những bản nhạc khí không lời, ví dụ như "Panda Hero". Chất giọng của anh ấy mang một nguồn năng lượng dồi dào, cùng sự huyên náo đến cùng phong cách và cảm xúc riêng của anh. Giọng hát mạnh mẽ này còn được thể hiện trong những bản hát lại như "Matryoshka", trong khi đó bản đơn ca "IMITATION BLACK" cho thấy âm vực rộng, với khả năng huyển đổi giữa ba phong cách: uyển chuyển và gợi cảm, sôi động mà tràn đầy năng lượng, hay thậm chí là shota. Anh cũng có thể làm ra những chuyện ngớ ngẩn, ví dụ như trong bản song ca "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night", anh giả làm Kagamine Rin, khiến cho bài hát bị xuyên tạc một cách rất hài hước. Bản hát lại nổi tiếng nhất của anh là "only my railgun" cán mốc hơn 6 triệu lượt xem vào tháng 2 năm 2013. Những dự án hợp tác chung (Phát hành ngày 16 tháng 3, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 15 tháng 6, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 13 tháng 8, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 07 tháng 9, 2011) # Two-You (Phát hành ngày 10 tháng 11, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # Chizu no Arika / Watashi no Ikiru Imi (Daisy x Daisy album) (Phát hành ngày 21 tháng 3, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 02 tháng 5, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 11 tháng 8, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 11 tháng 8, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 15 tháng 8, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 01 tháng 5, 2013) # (Phát hành ngày 07 tháng 8, 2013) # (Phát hành ngày 07 tháng 8, 2013) # (Phát hành ngày 18 tháng 9, 2013) }} Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (Romeo and Cinderella) (2009.06.04) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) (2009.11.05) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.02.09) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2010.02.28) # "Nisemono Treasure" (2010.03.01) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2010.03.26) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.04.09) # "Fire◎Flower" (2010.05.07) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2010.07.01) # "only my railgun" (2010.08.12) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.11.24) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Matryoshka" (2011.02.24) # "Hajimete no Chuu" (The First Kiss) (2011.03.31) (Chỉ dành cho cộng đồng) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro Ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) (2011.04.14) # "Shoushuuriki" (2011.04.28) (Chỉ dành cho cộng đồng) # "Okkusenman ga Taosenai" feat. Glutamine và Yuuto (2011.07.17) # "Gu- Gu-" (2011.07.28) (Chỉ dành cho cộng đồng) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2011.07.29) # "Babylon" (2011.08.25) # "Melancholic" (2011.09.15) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.10.28) # "Rinne" (Lynne) (2011.11.28) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) feat. Glutamine và Hashiyan (2011.12.03) # "Mr. Music" feat. Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Kony, Glutamine, Amatsukivà Chomaiyo (2011.12.22) # "Panda Hero" (2011.12.26) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Glutamine, eclair, Rishe, Yuuto và mao (2012.01.13) # "Invisible" (2012.04.08) # "glow" (2012.06.02) # "Rimokon" (2012.07.26) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion years and Overnight Story) (2012.10.12) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. Glutamine, Matsushita, Rishe, Shamuon, eclair, Kakichoco, nero và Yuuto (2012.10.31) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.12.05) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (2013.03.01) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" -✽MilkyWay Edition✽- feat. Glutamine, Shamuon, Matsushita, nero, Yuuto, eclair, Kakichoco và Rishe (2013.07.07) # "Rebirth" (2013.08.05) }} Các hoat động thương mại đặc biệt *"Dread Answer" - Phát hành ngày 24 tháng 2, 2011 **Bài hát chủ đề trong trò chơi PC Secret Game CODE:Revise *"glow" - Phát hành ngày 02 tháng 6, 2012 **Nhạc chủ đề mở đầu kịch truyền hình Aozora no Tamago Danh sách đĩa hát |track1composer = KurousaP |track1arranger = KurousaP |track2title = Tengaku |track2info = (Heaven's Tune) |track2lyricist = YuuyuP |track2composer = YuuyuP |track2arranger = YuuyuP |track3title = Mozaik Role |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = DECO*27 |track4title = Panda Hero |track4lyricist = Hachi |track4composer = Hachi |track4arranger = Hachi |track5title = Migikata no Chou |track5info = (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = NoriP |track5arranger = NoriP |track6title = Ama no Jaku |track6info = (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = 164 |track6arranger = 164 |track7title = Melancholic |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Junky |track7arranger = Junky |track8title = Shinkai Shoujo |track8info = (Deep-Sea Girl) |track8lyricist = YuuyuP |track8composer = YuuyuP |track8arranger = YuuyuP |track9title = Netgame Haijin Sprechchor |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track9arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track10title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track10info = (When Crooks Laugh) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = NashimotoP |track10arranger = NashimotoP |track11title = Iroha Uta |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Ginsaku |track11arranger = Ginsaku |track12title = E? Aa, Sou. |track12lyricist = |track12composer = papiyon |track12arranger = papiyon |track13title = BadBye |track13lyricist = koma’n |track13composer = koma’n |track13arranger = koma’n |track14title = Hello, Worker |track14lyricist = |track14composer = KEI |track14arranger = KEI |track15title = Fire◎Flower |track15lyricist = halyosy |track15composer = halyosy |track15arranger = halyosy |track16title = Babylon |track16lyricist = |track16composer = Tohma |track16arranger = Tohma |track17title = Nisemono Treasure |track17lyricist = |track17composer = KusoinakaP |track17arranger = KusoinakaP |track18title = Sora he Drive |track18info = (Bonus track) |track18lyricist = Glutamine |track18composer = Glutamine |track18arranger = KusoinakaP |track19title = Uru Oboe de Utattemita |track19info = (Bonus track) |track19lyricist = Glutamine |track19composer = Glutamine |track19arranger = Glutamine}} |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = Shotgun・Lovers |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Noboru↑ |track2arranger = |track3title = Yi Er Fanclub |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MikitoP |track3arranger = |track4title = Nisoku Hokou |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = |track5title = Fantasy Star |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Last Note. |track5arranger = |track6title = Rimokon |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Wonderful☆Opportunity |track6arranger = |track7title = Nekomimi Archive |track7lyricist = |track7composer = KusoinakaP |track7arranger = |track8title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track8info = (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = kemu |track8arranger = |track9title = Just Be Friends |track9info = -Diving into the Piano arrange- |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Dixie Flatline |track9arranger = DeadballP |track10title = Bye-bee Baby Sayounara |track10lyricist = |track10composer = saiB |track10arranger = |track11title = G Senjou No Thank You |track11lyricist = DeadballP |track11composer = DeadballP |track11arranger = |track12title = Setsuna Trip |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Last Note. |track12arranger = |track13title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track13lyricist = Nem |track13composer = Nem |track13arranger = |track14title = Over Technology |track14lyricist = |track14composer = YM |track14arranger = |track15title = Romeo and Cinderella |track15info = -Sharp Rock arrange- |track15lyricist = |track15composer = doriko |track15arranger = |track16title = Rebirth |track16lyricist = |track16composer = 164 |track16arranger = |track17title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track17info = (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) (Bonus track) |track17lyricist = Torihitsuji |track17composer = |track17arranger = |track18title = Gensou Uragiri Love Dictator |track18info = (Bonus track) |track18lyricist = Glutamine |track18composer = Glutamine |track18arranger = }} Thư viện ảnh Glutaminelogo.jpg|Biểu trưng của Glutamine trong album đầu tay "Gu" Glutaminerinne.jpg|Glutamine trong Rinne Minh họa hatsuko Header-bg1.png|Tiêu đề trang web chính thức của Glutamine Header-bg2.png|Tiêu đề trang web chính thức của Glutamine Tumblr_m5u9hlbb931r01o9g.jpg|Hình ảnh đầy đủ trong album đầu tay của glutamine Minh họa Hoshita (星た) T_guru.png|Glutamine trong album Minh họa Monchi (もんち) Thông tin thêm * Anh hiện cư trú tại Tokyo * Cực kì ghét cà chua * Anh muốn trở thành một bậc thầy Pokémon, và Pokémon Platinum là phiên bản Pokémon yêu thích của anh * Anh chơi được futsal (một loại hình bóng đá thi đấu trong nhà) và piano * Anh khẳng định mình sinh vào ngày 24 tháng 8 năm 1909 (hiện 109 tuổi) Liên kết ngoài * Website * Blog * Twitter * mixi community * Facebook page